Protection
by Magystra
Summary: La guerre vient de commencer dans le monde des sorciers. Personne n'est à l'abri. Le trio devra se serrer les coudes pour survivre en cette sixième année. Voici un nouveau chapitre!
1. Prologue

**Protection **

_Prologue _

Le Soleil se levait lentement en cette douce matinée de juin. Seulement trois jours qu'ils étaient revenus de Hogwart qu'ils devaient repartir. Rien n'aurait pus changer la décision de ses parents. Le retour de Voldemort en était bien entendu la cause.

Ses orteils dénudés frôlaient l'herbe tendre et fraîche, une douce brise venait entremêler ses cheveux déjà trop long selon sa mère. Sa décision de les faire pousser pour les attacher en catogan comme son grand frère, ne semblait pas enchanter tellement sa mère. Mais elle avait d'autres préoccupations et c'est ce qui le sauvait de se faire courir partout dans la maison par une paire de ciseau ensorcelé. Justement cela le troublait de voir ses parents si ........troublés. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots plus juste pour décrire les sentiments de ceux-ci. Bien entendu ils étaient terrifiés, ils étaient tous mort de peur. Chaque bruit qui sortait de l'ordinaire provoquaient en eux une remontée de souvenirs qu'il pensaient avoir définitivement mis de coté. Ils tremblaient pour leurs enfants. Seulement trois jours qu'il était revenu, et il avait cru que sa mère allait bien mourir d'une attaque au moindre cri ou au moindre mouvement de course. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids, avait de large cerne sous les yeux et son sourire si chaleureux semblait perdu sous son regard inquiet. Son père lui tolérait mieux au premier regard la situation mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'ils les cachaient dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier. Ses petits yeux s'affolaient dans leurs orbites ce qui lui donnait un air de ressemblance avec Moody Mad-Eye. Tous les autres membres de la famille étaient dans la maison, préparant en silence leurs valises qu'ils n'avaient pas encore ouverte. Rassemblant ce qu'ils leur étaient chers, car ils ne reviendraient pas de si tôt dans cette maison. Du moins tant que Voldemort serait vivant.

Ron n'avait pas encore complètement terminer mais les sanglots étouffés de sa sœur avaient eux raison de lui et il était sortit dans la cour pendant la soirée et n'y était pas retourné depuis. Il avait regardé la lune ainsi que les étoiles essayant de mettre à profits les enseignements de Firenze, mais il était réellement non-doué pour les matières divinatoires. Lentement il avait laissé son esprit erré sur les évènements qui venaient de s'écouler. L'année avait plutôt mal commencé et ne terminait pas sur une note très joyeuse non plus. Il avait eux deux grandes joies....ou plutôt quatre durant l'année. La première était qu'ils avaient gagné la coupe de quidditch, la seconde était le départ précipité de Dolorès Umbridge, la troisième était l'emprisonnement du père de Drago et la quatrième était le léger baisé anodin d'Hermione. C'est fou mais son cœur avait du faire dix tour dans sa poitrine avant qu'il ne puisse recommencer à respirer. Mais il n'était pas si naïf et comprenait que Hermione n'avait voulu que l'encourager. Néanmoins il s'était permis pendant quelques temps de rêver à plus.

Mais trop de choses étaient venus assombrir les petites joies. La mort de Sirius, la renaissance de Voldemort et l'arme ultime de celui-ci, le départ de la maison des jumeaux, leur déménagement précipité vers on ne sait où et bien entendu le chagrin que devait ressentir Harry.

Il ne savait pas comment réagir avec son meilleur ami. Il savait que Harry lui cachait quelque chose qui s'était passé au ministère mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il n'avait pas voulu lui poser trop de questions sur ce sujet, préférant que Harry lui en parler par lui-même. Beaucoup trop de choses mauvaises étaient arrivées en si peu de temps. Et dire que tout ne faisait que commencer. La guerre avait pris beaucoup de gens par surprise. Même les moldus s'était rendu compte de la guerre des sorciers. Les marques des ténèbres apparaissaient aux quatre coins du pays et d'étranges morts se répandaient. Ron avait peur pour Hermione et sa famille. Elle aurait du venir avec eux. Au moins il aurait pu la protéger quoique elle, elle ne sortait pas de leur dernière aventure avec d'horribles cicatrices aux bras. Disons qu'il s'aurait senti moins anxieux que de la savoir près de lui.

Il ressentait toujours une douleur dans ses avant-bras, quelques fois légère, que de simples fourmillements mais d'autres elle était intolérable. Il n'en disait mot à personne et le soir il mettait un oreiller devant sa bouche pour ne pas hurler et réveiller les gens autour de lui. Cela était arrivée une foie à Hogwart mais depuis qu'il était chez lui la douleur l'avait surprise à quelques reprises. Il ne voulait pas inquiété ses parents avec ses problèmes petits mais tout de moins désagréable.

Un bruit sourd se fit soudain entendre du coté de la remise. Son père devait encore trier ce qu'il allait amener et ce qu'il allait laisser de coté. Les nombreux choix à faire le déchiraient et il se demandait bien ce qu'il allait laisser de coté. De nombreuses malles étaient déjà devant la porte, ce qui prouvaient bien qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de choix.

De petits bruissement de feuille en arrière de lui annoncèrent l'arrivé de Ginny.

-Ron svp maman voudrait que ailles mettre à l'entrée de la porte les dernières valises.

-Oui j'arrive, laisse-moi quelques instants.

-Ron.... tu devrais être avec nous à l'intérieur pas dehors toute la nuit, seul, et pieds nus. Allez lèves-toi.

-Ginny, j'ai dit quelques instants, SVP... seulement quelques minutes encore.

Ginny reparti sur ses pas rapidement retenant ses sanglots et sa rage. La rage de devoir partir, la rage de voir Voldemort de retour, la rage de l'indifférence de son frère.

Lentement lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquée, il se leva, prenant le temps de s'étirer tel un chat et se retourna. Il regarda une dernière fois la maison de son enfance, l'endroit où il n'y a pas si longtemps il faisait bon vivre. Ses yeux s'embrumèrent de larmes et il les chassa de l'envers de la main. Maintenant il savait qu'il venait de rentrer dans le monde adulte.

Ron était coincé contre la porte de la voiture et les malles. Dans la vielle auto qu'avait fourni encore une fois le ministère il se dirigeait à travers les rues et les ruelles de Londres. Après quelques heures de route, ils arrivèrent à Grimmauld Place, il descendit de la voiture suivi des autres membres de sa famille. Lorsqu'ils furent dans la maison Lupin vint à leur rencontre et les amena dans la salle à dîner. Là les attendait Dumbledore. Il expliqua rapidement à Ginny et à Ron q'il devait les amener à Hogwart et qu'il ne voulait entendre personne se plaindre. Son ton si autoritaire suffit à Ron pour se décider à se taire et à refouler toute sa colère.

-Assis-toi Ronald

Intimidé Ron pris place dans le grand fauteuil qu'indiquait Dumbledore. Lorsqu'il fut assit, le directeur prit place dans la chaise situé de l'autre coté du bureau.

-Tu es ici pour ta sécurité et celle de ta sœur. Vous êtes proches de Harry et c'est maintenant trop dangereux que de vous laissez hors de Hogwart.

-Mais Hermione est chez elle, si c'est trop dangereux pour moi c'est trop dangereux pour elle!

-Elle arrivera demain matin. Maintenant je vais poursuivre. Donc vous devrez rester ici pour le reste des vacances. Vous pourrez vous rendre à la bibliothèque, à la salle des repas et à votre salle commune. Si vous voulez sortir dehors vous devrez demander l'autorisation au professeur Mc Gonnagall qui restera ici avec vous. Des questions ??

-Et Harry??

-Harry vous rejoindra demain matin également avec Miss Granger. Vous devez comprendre que c'est pour votre bien et que cette situation ne m'enchante pas plus que vous. Je préfèrerais moi aussi me régaler d'un sorbet au citron sur une jolie plage mais les derniers évènements ne nous laisse pas le choix. Vous expliquerez tout ceci à votre sœur.

-C'est tout monsieur.

-Non, je dois discuter avec vous d'un sujet plutôt épineux qui restera j'espère confidentiel. Vous devez rester avec M. Potter en tout temps. Vous êtes son meilleur ami, donc il vous revient de veiller personnellement à sa sécurité. Soyez compatissant et bienveillant avec lui. Enfin, je suis sure que vous savez quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral avec la grande perte qu'il vient de subir. Je vais vous remettre ceci, c'est un petit pendentif que vous garderez sur vous en tout temps. Lorsque vous sentirez un moindre danger, il faudra prendre le pendentif et le serrer très fort en pensant à moi. Ainsi je serais que vous êtes en danger et j'arriverais dans les secondes qui suivront.

Ron se pencha sur la table pour ramasser le pendentif. Au bout d'une longue chaîne en or, une croix celtique en or ayant en son centre un phénix en rubis brillait de mille feux. Ron la prit délicatement et la mit autour de son cou. Il l'a cacha sous son chemisier bleu et posa une dernière question à Dumbledore.

-Pourquoi ce n'est pas Harry qui garde sur lui le pendentif ?

-M. Potter n'est pas le plus prudent et semble avoir une légère facilité à se mettre dans les pétrins. C'est pourquoi vous aurez en tout temps un œil ou plutôt les deux sur lui. Maintenant vos valises doivent être dans votre dortoir, vous devriez aller les défaire.

-Oui M. le Directeur. Merci de votre confiance.

Couché dans son lit Ron regardait par la fenêtre la lumière de la lune. Il ne pouvait dormir. La mission que Dumbledore venait de lui confier était angoissante. Le danger était donc présent même au centre de Hogwart. Rien de bien tranquillisant. De léger picotements se firent sentir au centre de sa paume et se mirent à gripper le long de ses bras. Les picotements firent place à une douleur lancinante et brûlante qui le tenailla jusqu'au cœur. La sueur se mit à perler sur son front et il enfonça sa tête contre l'oreiller pour assourdir ses cris de douleur.

Après quelques minutes, la douleur vint à partir. Ron s'endormit immédiatement tant il était épuisé. Sa tête retomba mollement contre l'oreiller en duvet et il partit dans un sommeil sans rêve.

_Donc voici le prologue de ma nouvelle fic. J'espère que ce chapitre à su vous plaire. Si oui un petit commentaire est le bienvenue et si non et bien dites-moi pourquoi. Je ne suis pas d'un caractère belliqueux donc je ne vous jetterais pas d'insultes par la suite :P_

_Pour les autres fics que j'avais entreprises et bien je dois vous dire que je suis en panne sèche d'imagination. Je n'avais pas fait mon devoir de me faire un plan de travail pour les autres fics et de regrouper mes idées. Mais n'ayez crainte pour celle-ci je l'ai fait ! Ouff!_

_Donc je ne vous garanti pas un autre chapitre pour les prochains jours mais je ne devrais pas dépasser plus d'une semaine._

_Bonne lecture._


	2. Interruptions

Merci pour toutes les reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre sera vous plaire. Et également qu'elle sera conquérir d'autres lecteurs. Alors voici le premier chapitre. Le deuxième arrivera d'ici une semaine si tout va bien. Et si quelqu'un est bon dans les poèmes et que sa lui tente d'écrire une chanson pour le choixpeau et bien je serais très intéressé. Il n'y a pas de récompenses mais une très grande gratitude de ma part. Je ferais également dans le prochain chapitre un mot personnel pour tout ceux qui m'auront laissé une review.

**Chapitre 1.**

**Interruptions**

C'est les doux rayons du Soleil qui le réveilla d'un long sommeil sans rêve. Des voix connues provenant de la salle commune lui redonnèrent le sourire perdu la veille. Il se dépêcha d'enfiler le pantalon de son pyjama et descendit à la course rejoindre ses amis.

Il se jeta au bras de Harry le serrant fortement contre lui, la tête de Harry arrivant tout juste sous son menton. Bon Ron n'avait pas tant grandi en trois jours mais il était remarquablement grand pour son âge. Il donna quelques tapes dans le dos de celui-ci, heureux de retrouver son meilleur ami.

-Tu devrais desserrer ton étreinte de Harry, il vire maintenant au bleu.

Hermione. Bien entendu elle ne changerait jamais. Il relâcha Harry et se rapprocha d'elle. Bon et bien que faisait-il ? Es-ce que je la prends dans mes bras ou bien je lui serre la main ou encore je lui fais la bise ? La bise c'est peut-être trop... rapproché comme contact. Et lui prendre la main c'est impersonnel. Il était à ses réflexions lorsqu'elle lui tendit la main. Et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi il prit la main se pencha et y déposa ses lèvres. Qu'es ce que je viens de faire !? Elle va me prendre pour un vrai idiot. Il relâcha rapidement sa main et elle l 'a ramena vers elle. Leurs joues étaient maintenant rouges et ils se regardaient intensément. Il s'entendit à être giflé ou encore à se faire hurler dessus mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée bruyante de Ginny.

-Harry, Hermione je suis tellement heureuse que vous soyez arrivés. Vous ne savez pas à quel point mon frère peut être ennuyant.

Elle serra dans ses bras ses amis et leur fit la bise. Elle continua par la suite à leur faire la conversation ne leur laissant pas le temps de placer un moindre mot. On aurait pus croire qu'elle était complètement survoltée. Elle gesticulait, parlait vite et fort et ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de la réaction qu'elle provoquait sur Harry et Hermione. Par son comportement on comprenait qu'elle était très nerveuse et qu'elle essayait de le cacher plutôt mal.

Harry, ses yeux trahissaient sa peine et son teint vert montrait qu'il n'avait sûrement pas mangé ni dormi ces derniers jours. Hermione ne semblait pas plus nerveuse que la dernière journée de classe il y a quelques jours. Peut-être devrait-il lui parler de ce que Dumbledore lui avait demandé. À deux il pourrait avoir 4 yeux au lieu de deux pour surveiller Harry. Ce qu'y était un avantage indéniable. Il devrait lui monter le pendentif. Le pendentif ?? Il n'était pas dans son cou mais dans le dortoir.

-Je reviens, je m'habille et l'on va déjeuner d'accord ??

Ron partit à la course au dortoir s'habilla en vitesse et remis la chaîne dans son cou. Il prit le temps de se regarder quelques secondes dans le miroir et refit ses cheveux en réajustant la bande de cuir qui les tenait en place. Il avait apprit un sort, qui pour le moment en attendant que ses cheveux soit longs, le dépannait très bien. Il ressortit rapidement et retourna auprès de ses amis.

-Je ne peux croire que nous devrons passer tout l'été ici! Dire que je devais aller en Bulgarie, voir leur parc de Dragons et leur grande bibliothèque remplis de livres magiques anciens, il parait même que l'on y trouve....

-Wow quel bel été, une bibliothèque, des livres et sûrement le très cher Vicki ?

-Ron tu ne recommenceras pas avec Victor, c'est un ami et nous nous écrivons c'est tout.

-Seulement un ami! Un ami avec qui tu devais aller voir de vieux livres poussiéreux dans un vieux bâtiment pourri, j'espère au moins qu'il aurait eu la bonté de se faire dévorer par un de leur dragon.

-Tu ne veux pas grandir un peu, tu es tellement immature.

-Moi immature! Immature! Harry dit, tu me trouves immature?!

-Je veux seulement manger mon dessert en paix, vous ne pouvez pas aller vous chicaner ailleurs.

-NON!, je veux dire non. Je tiens à rester avec toi, pour te tenir compagnie.

Harry releva la tête de la pointe de tarte qu'il brassait avec sa fourchette depuis quelques minutes en regardant son ami avec un air incompréhension. Heureusement Ginny sauvait encore la mise de son frère en les interrompant dans leur conversation.

-Je dois aider Mc Gonagall à remettre en ordre une salle de cours pour le prochain professeur contre les forces du mal.

-Tu sais qui serra le prochain professeur contre les forces du mal, Ginny.

-Non elle m'a seulement dit que c'était pour ça. Mais je vais essayer de trouver qui c'est lorsqu'elle aura le dos tourné. Bon je dois aller la rejoindre, je ne tiens pas à être en retard. Bonne après-midi.

-Bonne journée toi aussi.

Lorsque Ginny se fut éloigné, ils décidèrent de se rendre dans la chambre sur demande. Dumbledore n'avait pas parlé qu'il ne pouvait y retourner malgré les évènements de l'an dernier.

Leur après-midi passa assez rapidement. Ils révisèrent leurs sorts de défense et parlèrent très peu. Ron essaya de se surpasser mais il était nettement moins fort que Harry et ses sorts n'étaient pas aussi précis que ceux d'Hermione. Si je pouvais enfin trouver ce en quoi je serais le meilleur. Harry ne va pas bien et réussis à lancer des sorts d'une telle force et Hermione, et bien tout ce qu'elle entreprend est toujours bien fait. Je suis réellement nul, comparé à ces deux là. À non pas encore. Pas encore cette douleur. Rien ne doit paraître. Faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais c'est que sa fait de plus en plus mal. C'est insoutenable.

Hermione remarqua la sueur et la souffrance sur le visage de son ami. Elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas mais il ne l'entendit même pas. Il s'effondra sur le sol sous les visages angoissés de ses amis.

-Harry revient! Il reprend conscience. Ron tu vas bien ? Tu m'entends ? Que s'est-il passé ??

-Rien, tout va bien.

Le regard de Hermione lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Il essaya de se relever et Harry lui prit le bras pour l'aider. La douleur se refit sentir et il retomba sur le plancher froid.

-Harry lâche-lui le bras. C'est là qu'il a mal.

Elle releva la manche du chandail de Ron malgré ses protestations. Ce qu'elle vit lui fit retenir le souffle. Les longues tentacules du cerveau avaient laissé des cicatrices profondes et d'un rouge sanguinolent. Elle approcha un doigt mais le retint devant le visage souffrant de son ami. Harry se mit à genoux près de lui et ne pouvant relever l'autre manche du chandail il le fit disparaître. Sur son torse apparaissaient également des cicatrices, moins profondes que sur les bras ; les tentacules étant rester moins longtemps sur son abdomen.

-Ron, elles te font encore souffrir ?

-Parfois. Mais maintenant sa va déjà mieux.

Harry se releva et les regarda. Ses lèvres tremblaient et il semblait hors de lui.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû vous laisser venir avec moi. C'était trop dangereux et maintenant tu souffres à cause de moi. Je suis désolé Ron tout est de ma faute. J'ai été très inconscient de vous laissez me suivre.

Harry sortit précipitamment de la salle les yeux pleins de larmes. Ron voulu se relever et le suivre mais Hermione l'en empêcha.

-Reste, je vais m'occuper de toi et après j'irais le voir.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas je dois y aller....

-Non. Tu n'es pas en état.

Elle le regardait avec un air si autoritaire qu'il redescendit sa tête sur le sol. Elle fit apparaître un oreiller et le glissa sous sa tête.

-Mais qu'es ce que c'est? La chaîne dans ton cou.

Heureusement dans sa chute le pendentif était allé dans son dos, ne laissant apparaître que la chaîne.

-Rien, ce n'est rien. Seulement un vieux truc que j'ai retrouvé chez moi en faisant mes valises.

-Ha bon, elle est très jolie. Je vais te lancer un sort de soulagement, tu devrais te sentir mieux après.

Elle lança un sort que Ron ne connaissait pas et il sentit le soulagement entrer en lui au même moment. C'était comme une légère brise qui éteignait le feu en lui. Il laissa échapper un long soupir.

-Dit où as-tu appris ce sort?

-Tu vois les vieux livres poussiéreux sa sert à quelque chose.

-Je suis désolé Hermione. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire toutes ces choses tout à l'heure. Je suis vraiment un pauvre idiot.

-Non c'est correct. Tu me laisses toucher ?

-Oui, mais attention d'accord.

Elle approcha un doigt de son torse et suivi le sillon laissé par le cerveau qui continuait sur son bras gauche. Elle frôla sa peau ce qui provoqua un frisson à Ron. Elle se pencha légèrement et Ron senti le parfum qu'il lui avait offert l'an dernier.

- Tu sens très bon. Tu as mis le parfum que je t'avais offert ?

-Oui je l'aime bien, dit-elle en souriant et en rougissant

-Hermione je voudrais te dire que tu es..

-Oui

-Tu es vraiment très

Mais la porte se rouvrit brusquement et Ginny apparu encore une fois. S'était-elle donnée comme mission d'empêcher quiconque de terminer ses phrases aujourd'hui! ?

-Bon vous voilà! Je vous cherche depuis 1 heure! Mais Harry n'est pas avec vous ?? Le Directeur voudrait le voir ! Je vous ai cherché un peu partout et je viens de penser à la salle sur demande.

-Harry n'est nul part ? ! Je vais le chercher. Il faut le retrouver

Ron sortit en courant de la salle laissant Ginny perplexe. Elle se retourna vers Hermione et lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Hermione qu'es ce que vous faisiez mon frère et toi???

-Ginny ton frère a justement raison il faut retrouver Harry. Si le directeur veut le voir c'est que sa doit être important.

-Mais.....

Hermione fit disparaître le coussin et sortit également de la salle sur demande.

Ginny se retrouva donc seule sans comprendre quoi que se soit. Mais quelle mouche les a piquée!

J'ai laissé partir Harry seul! Ça ne fait pas une journée que Dumbledore me fait confiance que je le trahis! Il faut que je retrouve Harry au plus vite. Bon il ne doit pas être très loin.

La carte du maraudeur ! Elle doit se trouver dans sa malle ! Il se dépêcha de retourner au dortoir, mis tout en désordre les affaires à Harry pour retrouver la carte qui était sous l'oreiller de celui-ci. Il dit la phrase qui permettait de faire fonctionner la carte. Il repéra Harry immédiatement. Il était au terrain de quidditch. Ron prit un chandail sur son lit et repartit de plus belle.

Au terrain.

-Harry, je crois que nous devons parler.

Voici donc la fin du premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez devinez à qui le titre du chapitre fait référence. Bon je sais que c'est un peu long le démarrage et tout mais je vous promet que dans le prochain chapitre il y aura : La conversation entre Ron et Harry, la conversation entre Harry et Dumbledore ( qui ne sera pas facile pour Harry) et une apparition de notre Serpentard préféré ( je crois que vous aurez compris que je ne ferais pas de Drago un être gentil et plein de bonté; il est plutôt dans une extrême colère à cause de l'emprisonnement de son père) Bien entendu je dois mettre les personnages en jeu avant de débuter l'action.


End file.
